


I´ve got to know

by MachineryWithFrayingWires



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:05:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryWithFrayingWires/pseuds/MachineryWithFrayingWires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The soft click of a closing door.<br/>The slam of the realisation comes with a chilling sense of finality."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I´ve got to know

"I gotta know Pegs, i can't keep waitin' for you when you ain't plannin' on comin' home no more"

She didn't know when it happened. She just couldn't come home to find Angie waiting when all she wanted was to run away.  
The passion of their newfound love simmered down and work piled up. Angie drifted into the backround.  
Late nights at work became days away.  
No phone calls.  
Halfassed excuses.  
Yet everyday Angie would be waiting, hair mussed and tired eyes, for Peggy to come home.  
She couldn't help but wonder when it shifted from reassuring to sufficating.

"Please Pegs, just answer me"  
Mussed hair and red lined eyes. Running mascara and glistening cheeks. She's pleading, voice cracking and heart breaking.  
Silence.  
Haunting and poisonous. It coats the room like a blanket. Heavy and sufficating.  
The haunting sound of a breaking heart and a dying love.  
The echoing sounds of fading footsteps.  
The soft click of a closing door.  
The slam of the realisation comes with a chilling sense of finality.


End file.
